


Drunk on You

by ChloeCeres



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCeres/pseuds/ChloeCeres
Summary: Alex invites Yang over for wine and finds himself sharing more than conversation.





	Drunk on You

“This is a really beautiful home you have, Alex,” marveled Yang as he stepped through the doorway in the Rear Admiral’s wake. 

 

“It’s really nothing special,” Alex replied, stepping out of his shoes and arranging them neatly near the door, while Yang did the same. 

 

“Oh, come on. It could be a model home.” 

 

Alex laughed warmly, shaking his head as he flipped on his lightest to their dimmest setting.

 

“You speak too highly of me. I’ll accept your compliment, though.” 

 

The house truly did reflect Alex’s penchant for interior decoration. From cleverly matched color palettes to subtle, yet memorable furniture design, “modestly” could easily describe the way he handled Yang’s praise. They reached the central living area and took their seats beside each other on Alex’s champagne-colored sofa that mirrored another sofa of the same design, divided by a glass-top coffee table with sleek, silver legs. Yang set down the rectangular black paper bag he’d carried with him onto the table, taking out the bottle of wine inside. 

 

“Oh right, we’ll need glasses to drink that with,” Alex remembered suddenly, jumping up to retrieve them from his kitchen. 

 

“I was thinking we could just save time and drink it straight from the bottle,” Yang suggested jokingly. 

 

“Absolutely not,” Alex said upon his return to the sofa, dropping back down beside Yang, wine glasses in hand. 

 

“Next time, then.”

 

“ _ Maybe. _ ”

 

Reaching out to grab the bottle and fill their glasses, Alex froze, then groaned outwardly when he realized he’d forgotten the corkscrew. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” he sighed, retracing his path to the kitchen and retrieving the corkscrew.

 

“We haven’t even opened the bottle yet, and you’re already not yourself,” Yang teased.

 

“I’ve been looking forward to sharing a drink with you, I guess I got a little overzealous,” Alex admitted as he worked the bottle open with the corkscrew, discarding the cork inside the paper bag on the coffee table. He poured Yang’s glass first and then his own, stopping the bottle with the cork and raising his glass to his colleague. 

 

“To the hopeful return of my mind, as I seem to have lost it,” Alex said with a meek grin. Yang touched his glass to Alex’s with a clear  _ clink _ .

 

“You’re too hard on yourself.”

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Alex brought his glass to his lips and sipped gently. Almost immediately he could feel his face warming as he drank down a little more of the wine. It didn’t help that he stole a glance at Yang drinking, momentarily entranced by the slight bob of his Adam’s apple when he swallowed. Quickly, Alex tore his eyes away and adjusted his glasses that had slipped too far down his nose. 

 

“What do you think?” Yang asked, regarding Alex with expectant eyes. Alex cleared his throat and nodded his head in approval.

 

“It’s wonderful, Yang. Thank you for bringing it.”

 

“Thank you for inviting me.”

 

Alex waved away Yang’s words.

 

“No need to thank me for that. You’re welcome here anytime.” 

 

Alex could have sworn that Yang looked less like an experienced soldier and more like a bashful adolescent with how he looked down into his glass of wine and dug his teeth into his bottom lip.

 

“You’ve always been so kind to me. How can I not be grateful?” 

 

The Rear Admiral swirled the murky, red liquid in his glass around. 

 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Yang Wen-li.” 

 

Curiosity drew Yang’s eyes to Alex’s face.

 

“Have I done something wrong?” Yang questioned in a low voice. 

 

“Far from it, actually.”

 

Alex rested his glass onto the coffee table and pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. Yang put his glass down as well, intrigued by the shift in the atmosphere. 

 

“I’m honored to work alongside you, Yang. You’re an exceptional soldier, and you never cease to amaze me. Aside from that, I value our time together. Not just as comrades in arms, but also as fellow men. I was always too afraid to ask this of you, but I don’t think I can bide my time for much longer,” Alex fidgeted with his thumbs, “I’d like very much to kiss you, Yang... May I?” 

 

Alex’s heart swelled nearly to the point of bursting when he saw Yang’s mouth soften and turn up into a smile. 

 

“Yes.”

 

Never in his life had Alex felt lips so soft or tasted any as sweet. The heat from Yang’s open mouth was invigorating, the wetness of his tongue stirring much less than innocent ideas in the back of Alex’s mind. Yang smelled of the freshest linen, and the silky strands of his blue-black hair tickled Alex’s forehead. Alex’s growing passion drew his hand to Yang’s inner thigh, which he stroked longingly. Something akin to a moan strayed from Yang into the kiss and he lost more and more of himself to it until his chest seared from the lack of breathing. A thin line of saliva connected their lips briefly, breaking seconds later as Yang pressed his forehead to Alex’s. 

 

“I imagine your bedroom is just as stunning as the rest of your home is,” Yang whispered.

 

“You’ll just have to see for yourself, won’t you?”

 

“I suppose so.”

 

Yang allowed himself to be lead by Alex upstairs and behind the closed bedroom door. Before he knew it, he lay naked and ready under his superior’s equally naked body. While their kiss earlier echoed feelings of tenderness, their lovemaking amplified the unbridled desire burning deep within them. Limbs were so closely entwined that it became nearly impossible to tell where either of them began and ended. Bruises bloomed under harsh bites and eager touches, coloring their skin. Yang didn’t stray from his vocal nature, crying out every time Alex did something  _ just  _ right. Even in the midst of it all, safety didn’t slip the Rear Admiral’s mind. Locating a discreet bottle of lubricant hidden away in a drawer beside the bed, Alex gave as much care to Yang he thought was appropriate enough before positioning himself right between Yang’s open legs. 

 

“Take me, Alex,” Yang purred with heavily lidded eyes. 

 

One long, breathy moan fell from Alex’s lips as he buried himself inside Yang, his mind totally fogged by the hot, smooth, constricting walls of the raven-haired man’s entrance. Alex felt his waist squeezed impatiently by Yang’s thighs, indicating that he’d rather be spared the courtesy of a build-up. The springs in Alex’s mattress squeaked rigorously under their fevered rutting, the frequency of which sped up with almost every breath that escaped them. Obscenities flowed back and forth between them as they went from leaving stretches of crimson along their skin in lieu of clawing fingers to exchanging violent kisses bathed in the throes of passion. 

It was difficult to tell which of them succumbed to release first, but it mattered little. Neither of them had the energy to move a single muscle once they’d separated themselves. Teetering on the edge of consciousness, Alex made a mental note to clear his and Yang’s schedules for the following day. The last thing on his mind was tearing himself from his bed and away from his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't stop thinking about these two, so tada! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
